


I Promise

by SimplyElementary



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, fluffy fluff with an extra side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyElementary/pseuds/SimplyElementary
Summary: Tony Stark gives the reader a hard time, so Steve steps in and makes sure the reader is okay.





	I Promise

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

“Dammit.” You whispered. Your stupid phone wouldn’t stop ringing. There was good news and bad news. Well, mostly bad news. First of all, you knew who kept calling, and they were the last people you wanted to talk to. Second piece of bad news?

Tony wouldn’t shut up about it.

“Oh my god! That’s like the 6th time your phone has rung.” Tony began to complain. “Why don’t you just pick it up already?!”

“Leave her be, Tony.” Steve said.

You were the newest edition to the team. After the battle in New York, they had welcomed you with open arms. After all, you had a unique skill no one had seen before – you were able to create things out of thin air. 

At that moment, you were all very bored, and you had suggested to play Mario Kart on the new Wii Tony had bought. Tony and you had been doing fairly well, but Steve wasn’t.

And Tony wouldn’t shut up about that either.

“Haha! This is like the 10th time you’ve died!”

“Shut up, Tony.”

You continued to play for a few more minutes, and by this time, your phone had finally shut up.

Tony sighed. “It was about time.”

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

“GODDAMMIT.” Tony yelled in frustration, and threw his controller on the coffee table. “Would you turn that stupid thing off?!”

You paused the game and made your way over to the refrigerator to get a soda. “You’re just mad because I was ahead of you on Rainbow Road.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is.”

“No, it’s not!”

Steve chuckled. “Okay, kids, calm down.”

“Who keeps calling, anyway?” Tony asked.

You paused as you opened the refrigerator door. “Not important.”

“They’ve called almost a dozen times. It has to be important.” You stayed silent. “C’mon, (y/n).”

“I said it’s not important!”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.”

A few moments had passed when Tony decided to speak up. “Was it your parents?” You began to send him a deadly glare. “It was, wasn’t it?”

You stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

“(y/n)? (y/n)!” Steve called, but you had already left. He got up and started to follow you, but not before stopping by Tony. “Not cool, Tony. Not cool.”

~ ~ ~

You were in your room hugging your pillow when you heard a knock at your door. “Go away, Tony. I don’t want to talk to you right now.” you said.

“It’s me.” You heard Steve’s muffled voice from the other side of the door.

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. Can I come in?”

You sighed. “Okay, fine.”

He opened the door and stepped into the room. His face immediately fell when he saw what state you were in – curled up in a ball, with disheveled hair and tears running down your cheeks. In a matter of seconds, he was sitting next to you with an arm around you. “Gosh, (y/n). I’m sorry about what happened.”

You shook your head. “It’s not your fault.”

He shrugged. “You know, it might be helpful to talk about it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve never exactly told us about what happened with your parents.” There was a long silence after those words, and Steve started to apologize. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, I just--”

“No, it’s fine.” You said. You took a deep breath before explaining.

“My father was always interested science. Well… more like the abilities that people had. Supernatural abilities, to be exact. He was trying to create something that could give someone those abilities. Like the machine they used for you. Well, there was an accident.”

“You got your powers.” Steve finished.

“Yeah. Afterwards, my dad wouldn’t shut up about it after I told him. But he went too far. I became less of a daughter and more of a test subject. So I ran. I just couldn’t take it anymore.” A tear rolled down your cheek as you recalled the memory. “So yeah, I freaked when Tony started to mention it. I guess it was a bit of an overreaction.”

“No, don’t say that.” Steve said. “Don’t say that. Don’t discount your feelings just because Tony didn’t understand.”

“What, you’re saying that you understand?”

Steve sighed. “Honestly? I don’t understand. I can’t possibly imagine how you felt and how you’re feeling. All I know is that I’ll try. I’ll do my best to try to help. To talk to you when no one else will, to comfort you when you’re sad, to answer the phone at two in the morning if you need to talk, because I will be there. I have always been here. I hope you know that.”

Another tear rolled down your cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb. “Are you still sad?”

You shook your head. “No, that’s a happy tear.”

Steve chuckled, and ran his hand through your hair.

“So, you’ll always be there?”

“Yes.”

“Do you promise?”

He planted a kiss on your forehead. “I promise.”


End file.
